


The Dominoed Daredoll's Deadly Dilemma

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [1]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: 1966 show canon, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Batgirl is a slut, Boy Wonder has a Breast Fixation, Bruce is a whoremonger, F/M, Finally, I love taking family shows and giving them a sexy makeover, Joker is a maniac, Light BDSM, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Lots of screwing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robin gets laid, Smut because I love smut!, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue-in-cheek, Total lemon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: The Joker has a new lethal weapon with an unusual method of death for Gotham's citizens.Death by Sex!Women exposed to this toxin will die unless the poison is literally screwed out of them with multiple repetitions as well as only a short window of time before they can be spared.What will the Terrific Trio do when Joker captures them and virginal young Batgirl has gotta have it, or die for real?Hold on to your TV Remotes!Stay tuned to this bat-channel, we're going to be having a fun ride.Give a kudos if you laughed, groaned, or even enjoyed, it's like a tips jar at Starbucks----------------------------------------------(This is my attempt at a humorous and lemony and somewhat cracked version of Batman 1966.)********************************************************In memory of Yvonne Craig and Adam West. The world of Bat-fans will miss you both. RIP.Edited December 7th, 2017: for additional clarity, fixed a few mistakes, added a few details that I'd left out. After all, you can't read my imagination, I have to write it all down first!





	1. Prologue: The Joker's Deadly Toxin

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an original work of fiction.   
> I do not own the characters used.   
> This is written with love and respect for the program that I watched and enjoyed many many years ago  
> Helpful criticism is always very welcome.  
> This is my very first fic, re-edited on December 7th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker is up to his old tricks again.
> 
> No sex for a few more chapters, but please be patient, my beloved readers!
> 
> Takes place in the time and place of the third season of the Batman television program, 1968 Gotham City

* * *

 It was a beautiful day in Gotham City. The sun was shining brightly over the city as its citizens were heading home from work this warm summer evening.

The Joker has threatened the entire city with a new toxin, which he promised to release city-wide if he does not receive a ransom of five million dollars, in cash. (Hey, that was a lot of money in the sixties!)

Several victims of his early experiments had been identified in the city morgue,  They were mostly hookers and a few runaways that had perished of heart failure caused by intense and unrequited sexual arousal.

In other words, they perished needing to get fucked, and to be fucked hard and quickly.

The Gotham Police Department, as well as the Gotham Health Department, were desperately trying to find out who and what was killing people in this sickest and kinkiest of manners and were relentlessly striving to find a cure.

Police Commissioner Gordon glanced at his assistant, Chief O'Hara, who nodded in silent agreement as they both gazed at the red Bat-Phone that sat beneath the clear glass dome in Commissioner Gordon's office.

This was going to be a mission for Batman and Robin, who were Gotham's greatest heroes.

Only the Dynamic Duo could help Gotham City now.


	2. Batman finds a deadly toxin, indeed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman analyzes the available clues.

* * *

 

 Deep underneath Stately Wayne Manor, Batman and Robin were currently in the Batcave examining blood samples from one of the latest crime victims. 

She had been a very young and curvaceous prostitute, probably a teenaged runaway who couldn't have been more than only sixteen or seventeen years old.

She should never have worked as a hooker or become a murder victim. The system and her family had failed her, allowing the poor young woman to slip between the cracks and fall into a disreputable position. Batman paused for a moment to shed a tear for the young woman who would never have the full and long life that she deserved.

Suddenly, The Bat-Blood Testing Unit indicated a result with a "ding". Batman registered the results, his eyes growing large with shock. This was unbelievably despicable even for The Joker, a homicidal crazed maniac with delusions of grandeur, and the wicked impression that he would become the ruler of Gotham City.

This new toxin caused intense amounts of physical and emotional arousal which overloaded the nervous system, resulting in heart failure; thus causing a painful and horrible death from a vast overload of hormones and endorphins.

The Joker was killing his victims with sex!

"Holy Whoremongers, Batman! What a twisted way to die!" Robin remarked.

"Yes, twisted, lethal and more foul than any of the previous toxins that Joker has used before. We must find a cure or an antidote before more innocent victims die.

I can't screw all of them.

I'll call Wayne Laboratories as Bruce Wayne, and have them try to find an antidote as soon as humanly feasible, with a generous cash bonus to the team that discovers it.

I feel profound sorrow for these unfortunate victims, something must be done as soon as possible to keep Gotham's citizens safe and sound, old chum."

 

Batman bowed his head in a moment of silence for those who had fallen victim already to the devious toxin and shed a single tear.


	3. The Start of The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara meets her father for lunch at his work and finds out the frightful details to the latest unprecedented and shocking crime spree.

* * *

 Barbara Gordon strolled into her father's office; her father being Commissioner James Gordon, the commander of the Gotham City Police Force, to join him for their regular daily lunch.

Seeing gloomy faces on him as well as his chief of police, Chief Clancy O'Hara, she realized that there was something very evil in Gotham.

"What's going on, daddy? I haven't seen you or the chief look this somber in ages."

"It's that madman, The Joker, with a new dreadful and shocking toxin, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but could we just get a sandwich delivered to the office today? I'm in no condition to have lunch out."

"Of course, daddy. Do you want me to order your favorite sandwich from the delicatessen downstairs?"

"No, thanks dear, I'll just have Bonnie phone it in."

"Okay. Thanks, Daddy."

The commissioner buzzed his secretary Bonnie on his desk intercom and gave her their lunch orders.

 

"It should be here in a few minutes, Barbara. That downstairs deli knows that I'm always in a hurry when I order. Plus, I'm a generous tipper. I hope that I'll still have an appetite after everything that's happened lately." The commissioner let out a sigh.

"Tell me while we wait for lunch to arrive, daddy, after all a problem shared is a problem halved," Barbara said, brightly. She was always an ear for her widower father, and often had good insights into his open cases.

"It's this damned deadly toxin that Joker's playing around with. So far, he's killed nearly half a dozen victims."

"Oh! That's terrible. Nobody deserves to be murdered" Barbara looked suitably shocked.

 

"That's not the entirety of it either, but it makes me furious to even think about what that toxin does to its victims." The commissioner sadly shook his head.

"What could be so appalling daddy? I'm an adult, I can deal with the facts."

"They die from extreme horniness. If they don't get screwed hard a few times right after they're exposed, they're going to wind up dead."

  
"Oh, my God! What a sick and twisted scoundrel The Joker is. Is there any research I can do from the library that could possibly help you and the police force, daddy?"

"Nothing that I can think of, I'm so befuddled by this case. I've already called Batman, and he's investigating the toxin."

"I'm sure that Batman is the right man for the job, Daddy. He's the best that we've got. I'm sure he'll come up with something soon."

 

Barbara wonders to herself what her secret alter-ego - Batgirl - can find out.


	4. Where Do You Come From, Where Do You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batgirl's origins.  
> From the innocent daughter of James Gordon to that Dominoed Daredoll on a motorbike that is now known as Batgirl.

* * *

 

When Barbara Gordon was a little girl she already knew what she wanted to be, a Police Officer.

Barbara Gordon always planned to make a difference in Gotham, just like her dad, and The Batman.

Her father was absolutely against her joining the police force after having lost his wife many years ago.

It was only the two of them and he loved his daughter greatly and worried, perhaps too much, for her safety and security.

He hated it when she took an apartment for herself shortly after she graduated from Gotham University.

She had originally wanted to have at least a desk job at the GCPD. But her father insisted that there was no way his baby would be put in danger.

But Barbara couldn't bring her dates home to daddy, and .as a young adult she wanted privacy for herself. And besides, he carried a gun!

Barbara, with her twin degrees in library science as well as criminal forensics, took a "safe" job as head librarian at the main Gotham Library, which was a short stroll from her father's office.

He had made sure that she took lessons and excelled at Karate, Kung Fu and other martial arts so that she could defend herself from any criminals, thieves or from low-lives that she might cross paths with.

She took classes in gymnastics and dance in school and she was nimble and flexible. She could bend and contort like a pretzel.

 

Barbara's dad personally trained her in shooting guns, and she could handle herself skillfully in an emergency. Barbara kept her gun near her bed and had a carry license. She was an excellent shot and as well trained as any police officer on the GCPD. She was a beautiful yet deadly force to be reckoned with. She could really kick some ass.

 

Barbara wanted her own place for another reason; she needed a covert hideout for her Batgirl alter-ego.

She loved wearing her Batgirl uniform; it fit like it was painted on, accenting and smoothing every curve and enhancing some others. It gave her a coveted wasp-like shape. She had extra padding on her waist, chest, and back where she might get attacked, as well as a full cup's worth of extra padding on her breasts.

Nobody would suspect Barbara's modest bosom would become Batgirl's gorgeously abundant D-cups. She gave herself another look in her full-length mirror. She possessed a nice round ass, a pair of high breasts, and a slim waist, along with long sleek legs. She had naturally full lips just made for kissing.

She prayed her father would never discover that his mousy librarian daughter Barbara was, in fact, the sensuous-looking Batgirl.

He would try to obstruct her, and that didn't fit in with her agenda to protect Gotham alongside Batman and Robin at all.

Keeping Gotham safe was in her heart, after all.


	5. The Caped Crimefighters: Bruce and Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are secretly Batman and Robin

* * *

 

 Bruce Wayne was a long time friend of Commissioner Gordon, who had been the detective assigned to the incident when his parents were murdered when he was just a young boy of nine.

  
As an adult, he made large contributions every year to the GCPD. As Batman with his ward Dick as Robin, he made a difference for Gotham that the police alone couldn't.

Bruce allowed himself to be regarded as a playboy and a surprisingly boring guy. He seemed clueless, but it was all just a performance.

He did get to enjoy the playboy part of his life, women were drawn to him both for his striking looks or his amazing bank account, but mostly for his skilled and devoted lovemaking. He made it a policy to never leave a woman dissatisfied in the bedroom.

Usually, they were satisfied many times over before he left them. It was nice to know that his notoriety in the bedroom was almost as well known as his enormous fortune and his charitable contributions. It was almost as enjoyable as being Hugh Hefner, he never needed to have a lonely night.

 

Bruce and Dick operating with the police as Batman and Robin was another excellent way to meet women; good or evil, they all wanted a share, the younger women rubbing up to Robin, and the pick of the remainder to the Caped Crusader.

Bruce had spent many years preparing for his role, he'd wandered the world seeking the greatest and most qualified trainers, for everything from multiple martial arts to the teachings of courtesans, which taught him invaluable skills that he could practice in his life. 

He shared most of his fighting skills with Robin, they both trained for many hours a day in various skills from fighting to science and chemistry.

Life was good for him. 


	6. Captured By The Crowned Prince Of Crime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman, Robin, and Batgirl decide to investigate The Joker together, but Joker has many surprises up his sleeve!
> 
> Watch out!

* * *

 

 

While Batman and Robin investigated, Batgirl was fully on her own and was busy hunting for evidence. She had a few theories as to where The Joker could have his base of operations.

Batman and Robin arrived at police headquarters to join Commissioner Gordon and share what they'd discovered, and Batgirl arrived just minutes later,

Batgirl shared what she culled as Joker's plausible hideouts; there was an old deserted toy factory in the warehouse district, a new comedy club, and a small out of the way shop that sold small gifts, a selection of magic tricks, and pranks (like exploding cigars and hand buzzers) in a section of town that was rough, the store was owned by a Mr. Foo Nee.

 

" _Mr. Foo Nee? Like funny, get it?_   That's gotta be the Joker!" exclaimed Robin.

"Robin, that may be. But I'm not ruling anything out just yet." Batman answered his youthful sidekick.

"I can evaluate the magic shop, while you both examine the others," volunteered Batgirl.

 

Batman didn't want Batgirl to go by herself and get into deep trouble on her own. Joker wasn't funny or cute, he was a criminal with no compassion for life.

"Batgirl, under no circumstances should you investigate any of these yourself, The Joker is even more dangerous than ever. He's not going to spare your life."

"Batman, I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I get your concern, but damn it this is my responsibility, and it comes with the uncertainty." Batgirl tried to hold her temper, but this was too much. She wasn't some poor little girl who always needed saving.

"I won't be treated like a, like I'm just some helpless female by you, Batman, or anyone else!"

Batgirl huffed. If you think that, then go take a flying leap! she thought to herself.

"Batgirl, I beg of you, please don't go after the Joker by yourself. You have no concept of what you're up against this time!" Batman was concerned about the Dominoed Daredoll. She didn't seem to even recognize what she could confront at The Jokers' hands.

"Listen, I know I can't hold you back, Batgirl. I'm not your boss or your partner. But I'm an ally, and I just want you to be secure around the Joker. His new toxin is no laugh, it's downright deadly this time. Let's work this case as a team, we'll work together and can guard and protect each other."

Batgirl looked at him contemplating for a moment and realized that he only had her best interests in mind, finally quieting down. It wasn't personal, this was the sixties and all men were misogynistic. They couldn't help it.

"All right, Batman. You have a valid point, we would be much safer if we stay together. Do I ride in the Batmobile with you both, or do I follow you on my motorcycle?"

"You can travel with us, Robin and you can both fit comfortably in the passenger seat."

 

Batgirl was pretty psyched to ride in the Batmobile. They all dashed out the door.

At the Batmobile, Robin pulled open his door. "Get in first, Batgirl, you'll have a better view sitting in the center," he said as he held the door for her.

"Thanks, Robin!" she smiled.

 

They checked the less obvious places first to rule them out. The plant was completely abandoned, just like they reasoned it would be. Only an old security guard was there watching. No trouble would possibly be happening here tonight. After a meticulous search of the building, they left.

 

At the comedy club, it was fairly slow and lifeless and it was still a few hours before the first performance. The bartenders were setting up the bar, and waitresses were polishing tables and wiping off chairs. Nothing seemed suspicious in the back rooms or down the stairs in the basement.

Another possibility crossed off the list.

At the Magic and Prank shop, a mature Asian man was behind the counter. He asked in an accented voice if he could be of service.

  
"I am Mr. Foo Nee, welcome to my shop of Magic Tricks and Pranks. How may I help you all today? Would you like to see a squirting flower for your cape or some exploding gum for the young man?"

  
There were the usual displays of garbage like pepper flavored gum, farting pillows, bogus cigars, and finger traps. It was beyond boring. Nothing really appeared to be out of place.

  
They still searched and examined the shop carefully, you can never really distinguish what was hiding until you examined a place thoroughly.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the crazily flamboyant, brightly colored, and eccentric basement, The Joker was watching through concealed cameras in the store.

_**"This is it, boys, I knew they'd come here. Finally Batman and Robin within my clutches, and Batgirl too as a bonus! Now let's go take them!"** _

The Joker skipped, danced, and cavorted with glee.

 

Batman asked to examine the back of the store. "Of course, I will unfasten the door for you," said Mr. Nee.

 

As he opened the door, Mr. Nee promptly jumped back as a large thick and heavy steel net dropped down from a hidden position up in the rafters onto the three crimefighters. They struggled and tried to free themselves but it was much too cumbersome to escape swiftly.

 

Joker came out of hiding and sprayed the three crimefighters with his purple knockout gas while cackling and laughing like a demented psychotic man.

They speedily succumbed to the vapors and crumpled unconscious in moments.

 

"Now I have a trio of bats to play with, **hee hee hee hee! Hah ha ha ha ha ha! Whooo hoo hoo!** Squeaker, Zinger, get up here! Bring my new guinea pigs down to the lab, I can use a few flying rats to test my latest formula. **Hoo hoo hooo! Ha ha ha ha ha!** "

The Joker cackled and oversaw the journey down to the lab in the cellar.

 


	7. There's Going To Be Lots Of Screaming In Gotham Town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downstairs at The Joker's Laboratory, Batgirl is shrieking and swearing in pain and discomfort and needs some sexual release fast.

 

As Batman, Robin, and Batgirl had awakened, they found themselves in a basement laboratory and were secured to the wall with their arms spread. Their utility belts were gone, there wasn't very much that they could do at this point. They were knocked out too quick for Batman to send a signal the Batcave, nor was there any time to don gas masks or take any sort of antidotes.

This was what Batman was so concerned about. (In other words, now they were now really screwed.) Batman glanced around and tried to figure out how to make their getaway possible.

"Batgirl, Robin... are you awake? Can you hear me?" Batman worried that one or all of them could already have been exposed to the toxin and imperiled by The Joker while they were knocked out.

Robin responded first, "I'm a little woozy, but I'm coming around Batman. But Batgirl doesn't seem normal at all."

Batgirl groaned in distress and started to shake strongly.

"Batgirl... are you alright over there? What's wrong with you?"

Batgirl moaned in pain, it was challenging for her to speak.

" **Ohh...** Batman... I... **ungh**... I, um, I don't think so..." She shuddered violently again and groaned in pain. "I...um, I think I've been... _exposed_. I'm... Oh my god... Ooohhhhh! Aaaahhh! Uuuurrgghh! I can't...I can't... control this shaking. My God, _**I'm so damned horny, Batman!"**_

"God damn it! This is what I was afraid of!"

Batman started to wriggle his wrist free, he already had one of his hands out. "Robin, try to get your hands free, remember what I trained you to do. We have to start fucking Batgirl before she dies!"

"Oh boy," Robin looked sadly at Batgirl seeing how much pain and discomfort she was enduring. He knew she never admitted to being hurt, so this had to be especially grave.

"Hey, Batgirl..? BATGIRL!" he called.

Batgirl couldn't manage to answer right away, she was wracked with so much pain and arousal like she'd never felt before.

"Uuuuuunnnggg! Huuurrrrts! I need... I need... Omigod I know what I need... but... **Oooooohh! God! Help me, Batman! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**   **I need to fuck someone!"**

Batman and Robin looked at Batgirl, and Robin was frightened and anxious for what he knew they must do, he was still a virgin, and hadn't done much sexual activity past kissing and some light petting.

"Batman, are we gonna have to really fuck her brains out...?"

"Robin, when I examined the toxin, I saw that a large number of sexual endorphins would counteract the toxin's effect. The toxin basically works by destroying them, rendering pain unbearable. It also causes extreme... arousal... of the victim. By creating several strong consecutive sexual climaxes, the toxin would be destroyed. I never hoped for it to come to this, but yes, we have to fuck Batgirl with everything we've got. You should recall from your Sex Ed classes and all that pornography you watch in your room late at night. Let's start on her tits and vagina. Are you out of your cuffs yet, old chum?"

Now that he was free, Batman raced to his utility belt, pulling out items that Robin had never seen before.

"I brought these special supplies just in case."

Batman had a tube of lubricant, a packet full of ribbed and spiked condoms, a pocket vibrator, nipple clamps, a blindfold, a leather whip, feather stimulators, fur-lined handcuffs, duct tape, some roping, and even some spermicide. He was like Fifty Fucking Shades of Batman.

"Whoa, does that mean I get to share your BDSM portable sex dungeon? Nice!" Robin grinned ecstatically.

Batman helped Robin get out of his cuffs and then went to get Batgirl unchained.

Batgirl's discomfiture was becoming severe, she was writhing and moaning like a bitch in heat, she just couldn't remain still. She was also becoming slightly hysterical, which was understandable.

To save their friend and ally Batgirl, they now had to totally screw her.

 


	8. Batgirl Gets It, But Good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl's heart rate and arousal are accelerating to critical levels, and only a few efficient well-executed and fast fucks can save the Dominoed Daredolls' life. 
> 
> Batman and Robin will have to operate quickly to give her what she desperately craves, no matter what the cost!

* * *

 

 

"Robin, I'm going to need your assistance, we've got to get Batgirl back to normal as quickly as possible; the longer this continues, the closer she will be to having complete heart failure, and thus death."

Batman tried to sound as rational as he could under the circumstances. It was all he could endure not to have his voice wavering... He feared for young Batgirl's very survival now.

 

Robin closed his eyes for a brief moment, took a deep breath, and pulled himself together.

"Okay, Batman tell me, what do you need me to do?"

 

"I need you to grab her nipples... they're already hard... and put one of these clamps on each one. Start squeezing, rubbing and sucking her tits... yes, Old Chum, just like that."

Robin wondered what Batman was doing with nipple clamps, but then again, he was Batman.

 

"Meanwhile, I'll start using the vibrator on her clit and pussy. That usually begins a woman climaxing."

He turned to the Dominoed Daredoll, "Batgirl, we're going to have to..."

Batgirl was losing her mind at this point. " **JUST DO IT ALREADY!** " Batgirl screamed. " **I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS, THIS HORNINESS, THIS PAIN... AAAUUUGH! ..PLEEEEASE!... JUST FUCK ME!"**

Taking a deep breath, Batgirl said more calmly,

_"I know what you have to do, you just do it, and do it well, don't be sweet, just fucking FUCK ME!."_

Batgirl screamed and panted. **"TEAR INTO ME IF YOU HAVE TO, I NEED THIS! I WANT THIS...AND STOP BEING SO DAMNED FUCKING SLOW! IT'S NOT IN MY PUSSY FOR FUCKS SAKE!  AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUCK ME, FUCK ME NOW! TEAR ME APART! I DON'T NEED TO BE A DAMN VIRGIN TO FIGHT CRIME. COME OVER HERE AND FUCK MY BRAINS OUT ALREADY!** "

Batgirl was becoming hysterical with the wracking pains in her body and the need to be free from the toxin.

She needed a good hard fucking RIGHT NOW!

Batman's eyes grew large and were aflame. Batgirl had never sounded anything like this before, she was becoming the slut that he always fantasized of possessing.

He was going into action. He was no virgin, and this was Batgirl just begging him to be screwed!

Permission granted!

 

Robin was getting a hard-on as he kept on playing with Batgirl's beautiful round boobs as he rubbed and kneaded them.

They were soft, large, and luscious, like wonderful marshmallow pillows, and he was still a teenager, so he was always as horny as hell.

Batman watching his partner grinding all over Batgirl was becoming pretty erect himself.

He was almost up to his abundant ten inches when he finally yanked down his shorts. There was no way that this tiny vibrator would give her what she needed quick enough, so he tossed it aside because he had to pull out the big guns... his ten thick and glorious inches of prick. It looked like an insane mushroom. You pee with a penis, but you screw with a prick.

He tore open a condom packet with his teeth and rolled it on.

He tossed one to Robin and nodded for him to do likewise.

Robin fumbled a bit but finally sheathed his own weapon.

He was blushing furiously with lust. He watched as Batman took a knife and carefully cut a huge slit in the crotch of Batgirl's uniform, then tore off her panties. He could see her juicy wetness dripping down.

 

Batman noticed her intact hymen and applied a big handful of lube, and slathered the rest on himself.

She was already soaking wet, but she was a virgin and was going to be tight as hell.

There was no time to strip; they had to be down and dirty fast, for Batgirl's sake.

 

"Please Batman, hurry!" she pleaded. "Fuck me!"

 


	9. Doing 'It' Like A Life Depends On It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to tell you what happens next?
> 
> They need to fuck the toxin out of Batgirl's body the traditional way, with their cocks!

 

Batman plunged into his job and had to fuck like mad to save her life.

He worked himself in an inch at a time; he was right, she was tight and he was perspiring from the effort.

He used another handful of lube and finally plunged in up to the hilt.

He grabbed onto her hips tightly and pulled out, plunging in intensely again and again.

All the while Batgirl was bucking and moaning, unable to speak much more than monosyllabic nonsense.

 "Ugh! Oh! Uhhh! Mrgrfh!"

Batman gave her everything he had, and she starting humping in rhythm with him as she tried to pull him in deeper and deeper into her love canal.

He began twisting his cock as he plunged, and she started moaning even louder.

Thank god for Bruce's playboy persona.

He was an expert in screwing chicks.

 

He felt her start to throb around his shaft, which meant she would be having the first climax pretty soon. _"Something's happening Batman, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna I think I'm gonna come now... Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ she screamed.

Batgirl let out her loudest and longest moan yet. Her young lithe body spasmed and bucked, over and over, her back lifted and her eyes half-closed as she rode out her first orgasm.

She squirted all over Batman's legs, but he kept going like a champ.

Robin was having a magnificent time just playing with her tits, he took off the clamps and started sucking on her nipples and her areolas through her thin uniform. He sucked one into his mouth, then the other, over and over, and Batgirl moaned each time, which encouraged the horndog Boy Wonder to keep going.

Not like that was going to be a problem. She was beautiful and horny, as was he, and he couldn't ask for more than that.

He cuffed her arms above her head and started using the feathers to tease her tits and body.

 

Batgirl was already building up to another climax. She felt herself tightening up and pulsating in anticipation.

She wondered how she could take in all of Batman, but there was no time for thought, no time for anything except to ride out this roller-coaster of fucking.

She lost track of time, of everything except the present.

She was being fucked and fucked very well.

Climax number two hit like a hurricane, making her feel like she was falling or floating, or maybe both at the same time.

It was amazing! She felt weightless even as her cunt shuddered and pulsed with lust.

Batman grasped on to Batgirl's hips with a crushing grip as she spasmed around him again and again. He felt like he was being pulled inside her, and joined her in the whirlpool that she was spinning in faster and faster.

She screamed again as she climaxed. The toxin seemed to be almost losing it's grip, finally.

She felt a little more lucid and less hysterical, but still very aroused.

"Batman, my head is starting to un-fog a little. Just keep going. I'm almost there..."

Batgirl panted, more from the orgasm now than from the toxin, it was a whopper and she was nearly free from the effects.

 

Batman's face screwed up in pain as Batgirl's body gripped him even tighter. It was tight enough to actually hurt his cock. He felt like he was stuck in a vise.

He couldn't keep this up for much longer.

He needed Robin to take over.

"Robin, come over here old chum, it's your turn, I'm almost spent."

"Wait, Batman, you can't stop now, it's not fair to you," said Batgirl. "I mean, you need to finish off, and it's said that it's unhealthy for a man to stop. Now you've come this far so just finish this up, okay. Just don't leave me hanging, please? Just a little more!"

Batgirl looked into Batman's eyes and gave him some encouragement and he returned to his task.

Batman was only focused on the sex at this point.

He was getting a bit foggy with the need to discharge his spunk. "I'm going to let go now Batgirl. Hold on, here I come!"

He grabbed hold of her legs and swung them up over his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper.

Batgirl felt what must have been her fabled G-Spot being stimulated and stroked.

Batgirl and Batman came together, and Batman let out a sound that hadn't been heard since Batman took a bullet last year; a very primitive and deep moan, like that of an untamed beast.

He had come, and it felt glorious.

It was Batgirl.

It was him.

It was incredible.

But he really was completely expended.

He had no more to give.

His dick flopped limply out of her deep, wet cave.

 

It was now Robin's turn to be a man and fuck.

Batman felt proud of his young protege.

As he thought to himself 'damn, that was great sex', Batman tossed his used sheath in the trashcan and adjusted his shorts.

Robin strolled over to where Batman was standing.

Grabbing a handful of lube, he lubed up his quivering shaft and then put a huge gob on Batgirl's shivering pussy.

Batgirl smiled and he started working his shaft in her cunt like he saw Batman do.

He grabbed her knees and held them up under his armpits, pulling her in even closer.

Batgirl moaned in answer, and Robin kept tunneling deeper and deeper into Batgirl's soaking wet vag.

It felt like heaven had opened up to shine the sun on him.

He grabbed a hold of her butt cheeks and squeezed them as he plundered her depths.

Batgirl hummed in approval.

Batman motioned to give it a twist, and so Robin gave her a good twist on every upstroke.

Batgirl moaned louder and louder as he sped up.

God, it was wonderful becoming a man!

He stroked and squeezed her ass as his staff assaulted her deeper and deeper.

 

"Try to hold back, Robin and let her come first!"

Robin nodded and understood.

His training didn't prepare him for this, but he held on clenching tightly.

Batgirl started shuddering and bucking uncontrollably and he felt her tighten up around his youthful shaft.

He went even harder and faster.

It was fantastic, and she soon started moving with him as she approached yet another climax... She was really tight around him, and he felt her start throbbing.

Suddenly she screamed and blasted Robin with her delicious juices, just as Robin came himself.

"Oh God, Robin, Ooohhhhh! So good! You are so so good, and I feel so much better now. I think the toxin's finally gone out of my system, whew!"

Robin bent to lick her clean, their combined flavors mingling in his mouth.

Batgirl closed her eyes dreamily and smiled as he ate her pussy and swallowed her juices.

She wasn't shaking in need or in pain anymore, just coming back down after that last earth-shatteringly amazing orgasm.

She took a deep breath let out a satisfied sigh.

 

The toxin had finally left her completely.


	10. Epilogue: What About The Joker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dirty deed is done, Batgirl has finally recovered from her exposure to sex death toxin, and survived her ordeal. 
> 
> The Caped Crusaders are feeling spent.
> 
> Batgirl is still horny, though.

* * *

 

 

Batman turned his face away from Batgirl and wiped the sweat from his face and neck, keeping most of his cowl on, then wiped down his tights as well as he could.

He came and checked Batgirl's vitals. Her heart rate and pulse had returned to normal, she was no longer in painful agony.

She was fully back to normal.

 

He tossed a towel each to Robin and Batgirl.

Then he pulled a small sewing kit out of his utility belt and handed it to Batgirl.

She looked around and found an alcove where she could have a little privacy and stitched up her uniform.

She'd have to go commando, Batman in his passion destroyed her lacy underpants.

Oops!

When Batgirl came back both of the Caped Crusaders were glancing at her while trying not to ogle.

She put her hands on her hips and stared them both down.

 

"Just look at you two! I'm very grateful and appreciative for what you did to save my life, and I'm glad to be alive. Not everyone would put out and do what needed to be done. Besides, it wasn't half bad. Come on, look at me in the eyes, they're up here!"

Batman turned around and gave Batgirl a smirking smile, so small you'd probably miss it.

Batgirl didn't miss it at all.

Robin was still glowing and flushed.

He gave Batgirl his legendary crooked smile, and she grinned back at him.

"Okay, now we have to nab The Joker," she announced.

  
Robin whined. "I think I'm gonna need a week to recover if that's all right."

Batman nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure we could all use some recovery, and a hot shower. Maybe together?" He was still feeling really great and was still pretty damned horny.

 

"I didn't mean right this second. I'm absolutely exhausted and strangely kind of hungry, too," said Batgirl, "Is that how this sexual stuff usually works?"

Batman raised an eyebrow to Robin.

Robin glanced at Batgirl and then back at Batman and smiled in agreement.

"Would you like to come back to the Batcave with us for a late supper? I'm feeling famished myself, aren't you Robin? Then we can fuck again just to make sure you're alright!" he smirked.

Enthusiastically nodding, Robin said, "Hell yes, I can always eat something!" Batgirl laughed at his double entendre'.

"I'm sure you can, Man Wonder!"

Robin looked like he would burst from the compliment, he liked the new nickname.

"Hey, that's just between us, okay? It would be way too embarrassing to explain...!"

 

Turning to Batman, she said: "But seriously, you don't have to cook for me or anything, I mean, we could go to a Diner or something if you want. Besides, wouldn't that compromise your secret identities?"

She was still feeling a little strange about that whole thing.

"It's no trouble, there's usually a late supper waiting for us after a mission, I'll just call ahead and have another plate made. After everything we've been through today, I don't think that there are going to be quite as many secrets left. Unless you don't wish to that is. It's completely up to you, Batgirl."

He gave her his most charming playboy grin, the one that melts any heart.

"I'm not sure... I mean... listen, if I did tell you, you'd have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Commissioner Gordon. You can't breathe a word, I mean it! I don't want anyone I'm close to suffering, or being targeted, or worrying about me."

Batgirl practically snarled and scowled and pursed her lips as many thoughts and emotions went through her mind.

She couldn't take a chance on her father finding out, she knew how he felt about it.

It made her really apprehensive even thinking about it, and she knew her dad would try to ground her, as if he possibly could do that.

Plus her becoming such a slut today with Batman and Robin fucking the shit out of her.

 

Batman understood her discomfort. He didn't want to see her upset after today's events.

She had every right to keep her secrets, just as they did. "Look, I feel the same way about our identities. In that case, I can use some sleep spray on you until we get there, then afterward ravish you, um, that is I mean I'll drive you back to where you parked your motorcycle the same way."

Batgirl thought about the offer for a few moments.

"It's tempting, and I'm really way too tired to grab more than a fast bowl of cold cereal, my trusty dildo, and a cup of tea." she sighed. And I'm still kinda horny."

Batgirl held out her hand for a shake. "It's a deal! So what's for dinner, besides me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you readers enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it for you all!


End file.
